Sick Days
by Shadowmaster2323
Summary: The Robinsons are going camping.. but what happenes when Franny gets sick and cant go? idk why it's rated T but it just is. :p


**Okay so.. I've been EXTREAMLY bored lately if you can't tell…. xD So here's another story! :D**

**And p.s to all you people who wrote really good stories but didn't finish them… FINISH THEM GAWD DAMNIT! :D M'kay? Thanks (:**

**ANYWAY on with the story. **

* * *

><p>Cornelius Robinson woke up early on this particular morning. It was your typical day, today was the day he and all his family were going camping for the weekend. He was waiting for this moment for a while now. He took work off for the weekend so he could be with his family.<p>

He quietly got up. He got dressed and looked at the alarm clock. It flashed 7:32 in bright red. He looked over to his slumbering wife, _She looks tired. I think I'll let her sleep in for a little._ Cornelius thought.

He walked out past his Wilbur's room. He went into the kitchen and got a glass out of the cupboard. He poured himself some orange juice.

XxX

Even though it felt like eternity, nine o'clock finally came around. Everyone was up and moving, except Franny. "Hey Mom." Cornelius said as he walked over to Lucille, "Have you seen Franny?" He asked.

"No dear I haven't seen her all morning." His mother said.

"Oh. Okay. I'll go look in our room." Cornelius said before he wondered into his room.

XxX

"Franny!" Cornelius cried out. His wife was lying in the same position, but she was covered in sweat and her hair was plastered to her head. He felt her head,_ Wow. That's gotta be high._ He thought as he decided to wake his wife up.

"Fran." He shook her lightly, "Franny, honey. Wake up." He said lightly.

Franny slowly woke up. She looked at her husband. He had worry in his sapphire blue eyes, "Hey." She said quietly before she started to cough.

"Easy. You're sick honey." He said as he rubbed her back. She looked at him with a 'no shit Sherlock' look.

"I'm going to go tell the family that I'm not going." Cornelius said.

"No!" Franny said, "You should go. You need it. Plus I'll be fine." She gave him a weak smile.

"Fran, you've got a high temperature and you're pouring sweat. I'll tell you what. You go get a shower, and I'll go tell the family. They can handle it. Besides, my wife needs me and I'm going to be there for her." Cornelius said with a grin on his face.

Franny just nodded and headed into the bathroom.

Cornelius walked into the living room. Everyone was standing there waiting for him.

"Did you find her?" Lucille asked.

"Yea. I've got an announcement everyone." Cornelius said. Everyone became quiet. "Franny's sick. So I'll be staying home with her for the next three days."

"Daaaadd! You've gotta come." Wilbur whined.

"You're mom's really sick Wilbur. She can't go and I'm not leaving her here alone. You guys can go." Cornelius said.

"Should we stay?" Billy asked.

"No, no. You guys go. We'll be fine." Cornelius said.

Everyone shrugged and started to leave. Lucille walked over to her son, "Don't burn the house down." She said with a smile.

"I won't mom. Don't worry." Cornelius said.

"Bye Honey." Lucille said before she left the house.

Cornelius waved good-bye to everyone and then walked back to the master bedroom.

XxX

Franny was lying on the bed. Her hair was soaking wet and she was in a pair of black silk pajamas.

"Hey honey." Cornelius said as he gently woke his wife up.

"Hum?" she mumbled.

"Are you hungry?" Cornelius asked. He wasn't the greatest chief in the world, but he did know some things.

"Uh un." Franny said as she curled up into a ball.

"Come on Fran, you've gotta eat something." Cornelius said.

"I don't wanna. I'm tired not hungry." She snapped.

"Alright." Cornelius said. He crawled into bed beside his wife. He pulled her close to him. He put his back against the headboard. Franny fell back asleep on her beloved's shoulder. Cornelius drifted off to sleep not long after.

Cornelius woke up about two hours later, with Franny still lying on his shoulder.

"Honey, you've gotta eat something." Cornelius said.

"I don't want to." Franny whined.

"But you're sick and you haven't eaten anything all night or morning." Cornelius retorted.

"But still. I. am. Not. Hungry." She stated.

"Too bad." Cornelius said. He got up and walked over to his wife's side of the bed. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the kitchen. He sat her down in her chair. She laid her head down almost immediately.

_That can't be good._ Cornelius thought worriedly.

He quickly made her some chicken noodle soup and brought it to her. "Fran. Eat something." He urged. Franny was sick and she really didn't want to.

"I AM NOT HUNGRY FOR THE LAST TIME!" Franny yelled.

"Well too bad." Cornelius said.

Franny opened her mouth to protest when 'BAM' Cornelius shoved a spoon full of soup in her mouth. She glared at him for a while. "Come on Franny. You need to eat something. Then we can go lay down." Cornelius said.

Franny huffed but ate (drank?) her soup. When she was done, she and Cornelius walked back to their room. Once Franny hit the pillow she was asleep. Cornelius sighed and sat on his side of the bed. He pulled out a book from the night stand. He began reading it.

Franny slept most of the day and night away. The next morning she woke up well rested and happy. She looked over to her husband's side of the bed. The book he was reading was lying on his chest and he was sleep. Franny rolled over and whispered in her husband's ear, "Wake up honey."

Cornelius woke up, "Franny! How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I feel fine. I guess it was the twenty-four hour virus." Franny said with a smile.

"So you don't need to be quarantined anymore?" Her husband joked.

Franny kissed him passionately, "Does that answer your question?"

Cornelius smiled. He was going to enjoy the rest of his weekend.


End file.
